Quiero Más
by Sheila-Pattz
Summary: Tu nombre sale de mis labios en una especie de súplica desesperada. ¡Por Kami! ¡Cuánto te quería, allí, haciéndome el amor!... Quería la parte más salvaje de ti, que te dejaras llevar por el instinto de poseerme. Y aquel apetito demandaba ser saciado. One-Shot InuxKag Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura __**"**_**¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?**_**"**__ del foro __**"Hazme el amor".**_

— **Desclaimer: **Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario la trama es completamente mía.

— **Nombre del fic: **Quiero más

— **Nombre de la autora: **Sheila Salazar

— **Número de palabras: **2.434

— **Advertencias: **A continuación se presentaran escenas sexuales, personas susceptibles y menores de 18 años abstenerse, si desean leer queda bajo su responsabilidad.

**Quiero más **

Estamos en medio del bosque, no sé en qué momento hemos llegado hasta aquí, y la verdad no me interesa. Me tienes prisionera contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol, con tu cuerpo pegado a mi espalda. Con prisa comienzas a bajar mi kosode, solo lo suficiente para dejar mis hombros al descubierto.

Puedo sentir tu aliento tibio sobre mi cuello, justo sobre aquella marca que dejaste tiempo atrás. Siento tu lengua recorrer desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi oreja, ocasionado que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erice.

—Inuyasha —tu nombre sale de mis labios en una especie de ronroneo, y puedo sentir como sonríes en mi cuello.

Tus manos comienzan a desatar mi hakama con cierta brusquedad, y luego lo siento deslizarse por mis piernas, hasta caer haciendo un ovillo en mis pies. Acaricias uno de mis pechos por sobre la tela del kosode, al momento que tu otra mano acariciaba mi abdomen y descendía hacia el triángulo velludo entre mis piernas.

Tus dedos comienzan a moverse entre mis húmedos pliegues. Muevo mi cintura hacia atrás intentando acercarme a ti, y logro sentir el contorno de tu erección. Jadeo de pura excitación. Liberas mi seno de su aprensión, y separas tus caderas ligeramente de las mías. Tu hakama ahora le hace compañía al mío, en el suelo.

Te escucho gruñir mientras diriges tu endurecido miembro hacia el centro de mi cuerpo. Espero ansiosa el momento cuando tu…

Abro los ojos de golpe, liberando un jadeo ahogado de mis labios. Gimoteo de pura frustración. Otra vez aquel maldito sueño. Me doy media vuelta en el futon que debería estar compartiendo contigo, mi esposo y amante, pero está vacío, como desde hace un tiempo, tú haz ido a entrenar unos días con Shippou, y no me has querido llevar contigo, cosa que lamentaras.

Entre aquel sueño constante que me persigue desde que no estás conmigo, y el tiempo que habías estado sin querer tocarme antes de marcharte, o huir, que fue lo que hiciste, comenzaba a frustrarme, sexualmente hablando.

Me muevo inquieta una vez más sobre el futon. Insatisfecha, libero un suspiro. Cuando regreses deberás recomenzarme inmensamente por toda la incomodidad que más has hecho sentir.

Cierro los ojos, y ruego a Kami porque me permita unas horas de sueño tranquilo, sin la aparición de ningún medio demonio de cabellos plateados.

Al despertar estoy más ansiosa que la noche anterior. Mi cuerpo ya había comenzado a experimentar algunos cambios, pero aquel era exagerado, o quizás simplemente se debiese al hecho de que no le estoy atendiendo de forma adecuada. Mis hormonas están sobrexcitadas, me hacen sentir más susceptible y con un deseo escandaloso.

Me quedo tendida sobre el futon, libero un ligero suspiro y coloco una mano sobre mi vientre aun plano. Tres meses, ese es el tiempo que tengo encinta, y el mismo tiempo que llevo conteniendo aquel apetito afanoso, y no me refiero a la clase de apetito que se sacie con comida.

Quisiera poder conversar de aquello con alguien, comprobar que es normal en mi estado, o solo soy yo queriendo más, convirtiéndome en una especie de necesitada sexual. Pero puesto que, Sango se había ido para restaurar la aldea de exterminadores de su familia, Rin aún estaba muy joven para hablarle de estas cosas, y me resultaba muy vergonzoso hablar de ello con la anciana Kaede, me había quedado sin opciones.

Me pongo de pie y me propongo alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Luego de asearme me dispongo a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Pasaría el día con Kaede y Rin y visitaría a los aldeanos. Intentaría de la mejor manera posible no pensar en ti y en todo lo que quería que me hicieras.

Funciono. Al menos hasta que comenzó a caer la tarde y decidí regresar a casa, donde estaría sola. Desde que regrese, después de tres años ausencia, casi no habíamos pasado tiempo separados, pero en los últimos tres meses prácticamente no nos habíamos visto o hablado, y cuando yo te buscaba me alejabas, y la verdad era que me estaba comenzando a hartar de aquello.

Antes de que comenzara a ponerse el sol decidí ir al río cercano para tomar un baño. Busco un lugar que sea cubierto por un par de rocas altas, para evitar a los fisgones. Dejo mis ropas sobre una de las rocas y entro al río, el agua aun esta tibia, deliciosa.

Me sumerjo por completo y al salir quedo recostada sobre una fría piedra. Mi cabello mojado cubre mis pechos, y unas pequeñas gotas resbalan en mi cuerpo. Sigo inquieta, perturbada. Mi cuerpo pide a gritos ser atendido, por ti, pero no estas. Y aunque así fuese ¿harías algo?

Decido dejarme llevar por lo que siento, por lo que quiero. Cierro mis ojos y con una de mis manos comienzo a acariciar unos de mis pechos, gimo ante el solo roce, están más sensibles. Mi otra mano, sumergida en el agua, desciende despacio por mi vientre hasta llegar la uve entre mis piernas, y comienzo a acariciar aquel intimo lugar de mi cuerpo. Estaba húmedo, y no era a causa del agua, no, estaba excitada.

Muerdo mis labios, para controlar los gemidos. Deslizo mi mano un poco más, dos de mis dedos se escurren en mi interior. Arqueo mi espalda sintiendo el frio tacto de la roca en ella. Continúo deslizando, una y otra vez, mis dedos en mi interior. Deberías ser tu quien estuviese haciéndome esto. Debería ser a ti a quien sintiera en mi interior. Tu nombre sale de mis labios en una especie de súplica desesperada. ¡Por Kami! ¡Cuánto te quería, allí, haciéndome el amor!

—Kag —escucho tu voz ronca. Aturdida, abro mis ojos y te veo yendo en mi dirección, habías entrado al agua con tus ropas puestas.

Dejo mis brazos caer a mis costados, no tenía mucho sentido cubrir mi pecho frente a ti. Mantengo mi vista fija en tu rostro, podía reconocer el deseo en tus ojos. En un principio mantuviste el contacto visual conmigo pero luego tus ojos recorrieron la desnudez de mi cuerpo. Te escuche soltar un gruñido.

Cuando llegaste frente a mí parecías debatir contigo mismo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —finalmente preguntaste con algo de furia.

—Yo… —no sabía muy bien cómo responder, ¿debía decirte acaso lo frustrada que me sentía? ¿Lo deseosa que estaba de que me hicieras tuya? Me estremecí al solo pensarlo.

—Vámonos —me dijiste en tono autoritario y tomaste uno de mis brazos. Me liberé con brío.

—No. No me vas a llevar a casa para luego alejarte de mí como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa —te miro decidida, yo también estaba furiosa, frustrada.

—No te quedaras aquí, no de esa manera —gruñes furioso. —Puedes enfermar.

—Me iré con una condición —debía hacerlo, utilizaría cualquiera medio para que estuvieras conmigo. Me miras inquisitivo. —Hazme el amor —te veo vacilar un instante.

—No puedo hacerlo —dices sin más.

Sentí como el agua parecía enfriarse de repente. Aparte mi vista de ti y me apoye contra la roca mientras intentaba cubrir mi pecho. ¿Habías perdido el deseo hacia mí? ¿Era eso? ¿Había dejado de satisfacerte? No pude preguntar nada, no quería saber las respuestas.

—Kagome —me llamas e intentas acercarte a mí.

—Déjame sola.

—Kag, no…

—Vete.

—No quiero lastimarte —te habías acercado a mí. Te dirijo la mirada nuevamente, puedo ver tus facciones cambiar.

—Es lo que estás haciendo. Es lo único que has hecho desde que decidiste alejarte de mí. Te necesito, y a ti parece importarte nada.

—Me importas —dices con rapidez.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me apartas?!

—Si estamos juntos podría lastimarte —diriges tu mirada ambarina a mi vientre—, al cachorro.

Te miro sorprendida. ¿Solo era eso? ¿Temías hacerle daño al bebé? Doy un paso hacia ti y tomo tu rostro en mis manos.

—No me has lastimado antes y no lo harás ahora. Ni a mí, ni al niño. —Por varios minutos me miras en silencio, consternado. Apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho. —Lo único que has causado es que haga este tipo de cosas en medio del río.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que estaba haciendo. Lo hice porque estaba desesperada —me separo un poco de ti—, te quería a ti.

Tomo una de tus manos y la dirijo a mi entrepierna para que así sientas lo que intentaba decirte.

—Kag —liberas un gruñido ronco.

—Está bien. Lo necesito. Te necesito —hago bajar tu mano un poco más, y arqueo mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

Puedo sentir tu erección, con audacia me propongo a sacarla del hakama, al tenerla en mis manos te siento temblar ligeramente. Me separo un poco más de ti y doy media vuelta, dándote la espalda, te miro de reojo.

—Por favor —acerco mi trasero a tu ingle y te escucho gruñir.

Comienzas a rozar mi centro húmedo, pero no tienes intenciones de penetrarme, solo te deslizas entre mis labios inferiores, proporcionándome un placer tortuoso. Te tenía allí, tan cerca, pero no por completo.

Nunca lo habíamos hecho de aquella forma, y mucho menos en un lugar así. Solías ser cuidadoso, pero, por una vez, al menos, quería cambiar las cosas.

Aquel extraño sueño seguía rondando mi cabeza. Era aquello lo que quería, y mi subconsciente lo había manifestado de esa manera. Quería la parte más salvaje de ti, que te dejaras llevar por el instinto de poseerme. Y aquel apetito demandaba ser saciado. Y solo tú podías hacerlo.

Una de tus manos tome uno de mis pechos desnudos, y la otra se posó en mi cintura. Chille frenética cuando volviste a rozar mi centro sin detenerte. Podía escucharte entre jadear y gruñir, estabas conteniéndote, y eso era lo menos que yo deseaba.

—No te reprimas —jadee—, lo quiero todo de ti.

Volví a moverme contra ti y te escuche gruñir con más fuerza. Quería que perdieras el control totalmente. Sabía que no me harías daño de ninguna forma. Por un poco más seguí de aquella manera contorneándome hacia ti, queriéndote apresar en mí.

De pronto tus dos manos se asieron en mi cintura con fuerza y me elevaste solo un poco. Apoye mis manos sobre la roca delante de mí, esperando ansiosa. Me penetraste con fuerza en una sola embestida, libere un grito seguido de un placentero sollozo, y cada fibra de mi ser se estremeció. Solo con aquello me habías llevado al orgasmo, y quería más.

Te sentía en lo más profundo de mí, poderoso, rígido, llenándome por completo. Comenzaste a moverte con lentitud, pero yo ansiaba más.

—Más —susurre, pero tu parecías no escucharme, o no querer hacerlo. Con el apoyo que tenía con la piedra me impulse contra ti. —Más —te exigí.

Gruñiste y tu agarre se intensifico. Empezaste a embestirme con mayor fuerza y rapidez.

¡Sí! Aquello era lo que quería. Lo que hace tanto tiempo venia anhelando.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse más y más con cada embestida. Y cuando alcancé mi segundo orgasmo gritando tu nombre en pleno éxtasis, te escuche gemir agitado en mi oído, y tras una última y enérgica embestida te dejaste ir por completo en mi interior.

Suspire completamente satisfecha y escuchaba tu respiración a mi espalda. Deje de apoyarme sobre la roca y recosté mi espalda en tu pecho, me rodeaste con tus brazos casi de inmediato.

— ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? —preguntaste depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

—Si —ronroneé.

Con cuidado saliste de mí y libere un suspiro ahogado, me tomaste en tus brazos y salimos del río. Sin importarte dejar mis ropas atrás, cosa que tampoco era de importancia para mí, te dirigiste con prisa a nuestra cabaña. Al llegar no te detuviste hasta llegar a la habitación que compartíamos.

El futon estaba ordenado en medio del recinto, había optado por dejarlo siempre tendido, y no recogerlo como suele hacerse en aquella época, solo por mera costumbre a mi vida en el futuro.

Me dejas de pie sobre el suelo de madera, y comienzas a quitarte tus ropas mojadas.

Se escucha una especie de gruñido proveniente de mi estómago, y llevo mis manos a aquel lugar. Estaba hambrienta. Me miras de forma recriminada.

—Iré a buscar algo de comer –te digo rápidamente antes de salir corriendo, sin pensar en vestirme, hacia la habitación que utilizamos como cocina. Aun cuando hubiese decidido vivir en la época antigua seguía rigiéndome por muchos hábitos de la vida que tenía anteriormente.

Tomo un poco de fruta y vuelvo contigo, te encuentro sentado en medio del futon con el cobertor cubriendo desde tu cintura hacia abajo. Me acerco y me siento a tu lado y al hacerlo me cubres con otra manta. Aunque era verano, y hacia un poco de calor, te preocupaba que pudiese enfermarme, así eras tú. Siempre preocupándote por mí, y ahora un poco más. Me observas con detenimiento y dejas una mano apoyada en mi vientre.

—Deberías comer más —dices con censura.

—Como lo suficiente —te sonrío. Al terminar con las frutas que había llevado me acuesto de espalda al futon. Tú te mantienes viendo el lugar donde se gesta nuestro bebé. —Nuestro cachorro está bien. Lo sabes.

—Quisiera poder estar seguro.

—Puedes oírlo, es muy pronto para sentir que se mueve pero estoy segura de que podrías oírlo —había leído de aquello en alguna de mis clases, el bebé comenzaba a sentirse después del cuarto mes, pero sus latidos se podían escuchar desde antes.

Me miras y te sonrío de nuevo. Te mueves y acomodas de forma tal que tu cabeza queda apoyada en mi vientre. Solo pasaría un minuto cuando me dijiste:

—Lo escucho —y pude sentir la alegría en tu voz.

Permaneciste de aquella manera un rato más.

Mientras tanto yo regrese, en mis pensamientos, al momento que compartimos en el río. Aquella forma era en la que tanto había anhelado que me hicieras el amor, y finalmente lo habías hecho. Y había resultado ser maravillosamente placentero. Y una parte de mi aun ansiaba más de eso.

Sentí como te separaste de mí para luego verme.

—Sabes que puedo olerte —me sonroje al escucharte, había vuelto a excitarme. No me atreví a decir nada, era obvio que mi cuerpo hablaba por sí solo.

Te escuche gruñir, y un instante después te tenía sobre mi cuerpo, sin nada que nos separase. Gemí de puro gusto al saber lo que venía.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntaste con voz ronca.

—Sí. ¡Sí! —exprese sin pudor, presa de aquella fogosidad animal—. Quiero más.

Y una vez más volviste a hacerme tuya, cumpliendo mis exigencias. Saciándome por completo. Haciéndome el amor tal y como yo lo quería.

**FIN**

Ahh! Logre terminarlo! Vaya reto que resulto ser para mí jajajajaja Escribir en primera persona no es lo mío, y no lo hago de la forma corriente, pero al menos espero que no haya resultado tan mal como creo que parece ._. y que les haya gustado, eso sin duda valdría el esfuerzo y agonía(?) jajajaja

Bueno dejare de decir tonterías y mejor me despido jajaja.

Espero nos leamos pronto! Besos!


End file.
